My Angel
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: U-Know, pelukis asal Korea Selatan yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia art. Setiap pameran tunggalnya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Namun pamerannya tidak pernah dipublikasikan dan selalu di tempat-tempat terpencil. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia tidak pernah melukis manusia. Kali ini ia kembali ke Korea setelah 5 tahun demi mencari 'malaikat'nya.


MY ANGEL

By: Kitsune-chan

Based On : Angel – Cody Simpson

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Lagu Angel milik Cody Simpson tapi FF ini milik SAYA!

Pairing : as always our dearest parent Yun-appa and Jae-umma

Warning : penuh ke-gaje-an, typos dan segala keanehan lainnya.

A/N : diharapkan saat membaca FF ini mendengarkan lagu Angel-Cody agar lebih mendapatkan feel dari FF ini *alasan… bilang aja biar nie ff ga kerasa gajenya… author pundung*

Summary : U-Know, pelukis asal Korea Selatan yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia art. Setiap pameran tunggalnya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Namun pamerannya tidak pernah dipublikasikan dan selalu di tempat-tempat terpencil. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia tidak pernah melukis manusia. Kali ini ia kembali ke Korea setelah 5 tahun demi mencari 'malaikat'nya.

And this is his story ….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, aku kembali ke tanah ini. Hmm… 'malaikat'ku kali ini seperti apa ya?" Ujar namja berwajah kecil itu sambil kembali menarik kopernya. Setiap langkah namja itu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan tidak dapat menutup ketampanan namja itu.

-Shinki High School-

"Hyung! Hyung! Apa kau sudah dengar? Orang itu sudah kembali ke Korea hyung!" Seru namja imut dengan suara 'sedikit' melingking kepada sosok namja cantik yang kini ia guncang bahunya.

"Aish! Hentikan Su-ie! Kau mau bahuku lepas!" Seru namja cantik itu sambil melepaskan tangan namja yang ia panggil Su-ie dari bahunya.

"Mian hyung… Ini karena aku sangat senang! Orang yang aku idolakan akhirnya kembali ke Korea! Hua… andai saja aku tingga di Seoul, pasti akan ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu." Seketika wajah namja manis itu tertekuk sedih. Bagaimana tidak, ia tinggal di sebuah pulau yang sangat jauh dari pusat ibu kota. Mana bisa ia bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Su-ie ~~. Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya namja cantik pada namdongsaeng imutnya.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong hyung. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan 'bebek montok' itu. Ia begitu karena pelukis yang ia idolakan kembali ke Korea." Sahut Changmin mendekati Jaejoong –si namja cantik- dan duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Sebuah roti kembali ia gigit.

"Ya! Kau dasar monster food perut black hole! Berani sekali kau mengatai hyung mu seperti itu!" teriak Junsu sambil menghadiahi kepala Changmin dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Ya! Kau menyakiti otak jeniusku! Dasar bebek montok barbar!"

"Apanya yang jenius! Di otakmu itu hanya dipenuhi makanan! Dan … JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEBEK MONTOK LAGI!" Suara teriakan *lengkingan?* Junsu nyaris saja menimbulkan korban andai mereka tidak menutup telinga.

"Jadi pelukis bernama U-Know yang kau idolakan itu kemarin tiba di Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyiapkan bekal makan siang mereka bertiga.

"Nde hyung! Asal kau tahu saja, U-Know-ssi sudah 5 tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Waktunya ia habiskan berkeliling dunia untuk mencari objek lukisannya. Dan semua objek itu ia sebut 'malaikat' dan dari semua objeknya itu tidak ada satu pun yang manusia. Ia selalu melukis pemandangan, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan. Dan lagi hampir semua lukisannya dihargai mahal oleh kolektor dunia! Setiap pemeran tunggalnya selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan dunia art! Bahkan ada isu bahwa lukisan karyanya disebut sebagai harta berharga dunia art karena keindahan dan tekniknya yang rumit! Kyaa~~~ U-Know-ssi memang jenius!" Jaejoong dan Changmin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ya, mereka sudah paham dan mengerti dengan sifat Junsu yang seperti yeoja ababil yang sedang menceritakan kisah cintanya tiap kali ia menjelaskan pelukis idolanya itu. U-Know.

"Oh ya hyung… aku dengar dari forum katanya U-Know-ssi akan mengadakan pameran tunggalnya kali ini di Korea! Haa~ aku harap ia memilih Pulau Ulleungdo kita yang terpencil ini. Kan selama ini U-Know-ssi selalu menggelar pameran tunggal di tempat-tempat terpencil yang jauh dari keramaian. Kau juga berharap ia melakukan pameran tunggalnya di pulau ini kan Jaejoong-hyung?" Tanya Junsu yang seperti mencari dukungan. Changmin tersenyum remeh kearah Junsu karena harapan mustahilnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak ada salahnya kan memberikan dukungan kecil pada namdongsaengmu.

Yunho menatap buih laut yang pecah akibat ferry yang ditumpanginya. Sebentar lagi ia kan tiba di pelabuhan Dodong setelah 3 jam perjalanan.

"Ne anak muda, kenapa kau tiba di saat seperti ini? Ini bukan musim liburan kan?" Tanya salah seorang kru kapal kepada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada orang itu, "Nde, tapi menurutku ini merupakan saat yang tepat karena bila terlalu ramai akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk menemukan 'malaikat' yang aku cari."

"cheonsa?" Tanya kru itu dengan raut bingung.

"Nde ahjussi, cheonsa."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Karena ini pulau yang terpencil jadi yang ada hanya penginapan sederhana yang mungkin tidak akan cocok untuk orang Seoul sepertimu." Ujar kru itu sambil membantu Yunho menurunkan barangnya.

"Ani mueoso ahjussi. Aku sudah terbiasa." Sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil, "dimana penginapan terdekat dari sini ahjussi?"

"Oo… Kalau kau berjalan sekitar 15 menit dari sini, kau bisa menemukan penginapan kecil milik keluarga Kim. Mereka orang yang ramah jadi kau akan merasa nyaman disana."

"Nde… Gomawo ne ahjussi."

Yunho merentangkan tangan dan menutup matanya saat angin menerpanya. Sebuah perasaan tenang mengalir kedalam jiwanya. '_aku akan segera menemukanmu 'malaikat'ku. Apapun wujudmu aku pasti akan mengenalimu.'_

Langkah kaki panjang Yunho berhenti pada sebuah penginapan mungil yang sederhana namun tetap terasa nyaman. Pada papan pengenal terdapat tulisan 'KIM'.

"Ayo silahkan masuk. Jarang sekali ada tamu disaat seperti ini. Apa Yunho-ssi ada keperluan di pulau terpencil ini?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil menyiapkan futon untuk Yunho beristirahat.

"Nde ahjumma. Ada yang aku cari di sini." Sahut Yunho sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya dan sedikit melakukan pergerakan ringan. Terdengar suara otot yang kaku saat ia melakukan pergerakan.

"Begitu. Semoga kau segera menemukannya. Sssh… tampaknya tubuhmu tegang karena perjalanan kemari. Aku akan segera menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam."

"Gomawo ahjumma"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pemandangan yang indah… Mungkin 'malaikat'ku ada disini." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan di jalur tepi pantai Ulleung.

"Coba saja tadi aku menuruti saran nyonya Kim, tempat ini benar-benar cocok untuk memancing." Ujar Yunho yang kini menyesal tidak membawa alat pancing yang tadi ditawarkan oleh nyonya Kim.

Saat Yunho menikmati hempasan angin pantai, sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyanyian dari ujung tepi jalur. Seperti terhipnotis kaki Yunho melangkah menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Angel" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati Yunho saat melihat sosok itu.

Rambut hitam kelam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Bibir merah cherry yang menggoda untuk dicium dan ….

Mata yang kini sedang tertutup membuatnya penasaran.

Tanpa Yunho sadari sosok itu sudah selesai bernyanyi dan kini balas menatapnya dengan mata doenya. Yunho merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mata doe itu menatapnya lekat. _'aku pasti sedang berada di surga karena saat ini ada seorang malaikat di depanku. Tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada yang tercipta begitu indah sepertinya.'_

"Jadi kau putra dari nyonya Kim?" Tanya Yunho pada Jeajoong. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai duduk di Chotdaebawi.

"uhm" Gumam Jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya, persis seperti anak kecil saat ditanyai sesuatu. "Ahjussi sendiri siapa?"

'_Ahjussi? Apa aku setua itu?'_ Tanya Yunho dalam hati dengan ekspresi sangat kecewa karena di panggil ahjussii.

"E? Ahjussi kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan seksama 'paman' yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh… Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit syok karena kau panggil ahjussi. Apa aku setua itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius. Hei, ia masih berumur 26 tahun jadi belum pantas untuk di panggil ahjussi walau ia berbeda 8 tahun dari Jaejoong,kan?

"Ahh… Mian, Joongie tidak tahu harus memanggil apa jadi…." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jadi dengan gelisah ia memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Yunho menatap gemas tingkah lucu Jaejoong. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memeluk sosok namja cantik itu, "Panggil saja aku hyung. Yunho-hyung."

Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho menyebutkan namanya segera mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap namja berwajah kecil itu. " ….Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong imnida.

Sudah 2 minggu dari awal pertemuan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sangat dekat. Mereka selalu bertemu di jalur tepi pantai Ulleung dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di Chotdaebawi. Dan sebuah perasaan kini mulai memenuhi hati masing-masing seperti laba-laba yang dengan perlahan menjalin benangnya.

"Jadi apa hyung sudah menemukan yang hyung cari?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hmm… entahlah, aku juga merasa bingung. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya tapi yang kali ini berbeda. Ah… aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Sahut Yunho. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dai antara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Karena yang ini berbeda makanya hyung jadi bingung ya…"

"Hmm… begitulah. Boo kenapa kau tidak menyanyi? Aku selalu merasa tenang setelah mendengar nyanyianmu." Pinta Yunho dengan senyum manis mengukir bibir hati itu.

Seketika Jaejoong merasa kedua pipinya terasa hangat. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak cepat. _'apa aku memiliki kelainan jantung ya? Kenapa setiap berada didekat Yunho hyung dadaku berdetak cepat seperti habis lari marathon? Tampaknya berada di dekat Yunho hyung tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungku. Tapi…aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya.'_ Tiba-tiba saja perasaan gelisah mendera hati Jaejoong sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Boo?"

"Ah… ani, baiklah. Aku akan menyanyi untuk Yunho hyung!" Seru Jaejoong ceria.

Selagi Jaejoong menyanyi, diam-diam Yunho mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan mulai melukis sosok indah Jaejoong. Inilah yang selalu ia lakukan semenjak ia tiba dan bertemu Jaejoong di pulau kecil ini. Entah mengapa ia seperti terikat pada sosok indah Jaejoong. _'bagaimana kau bisa begitu bersinar Boo… entah mengapa setiap melihatmu aku merasa melihat malaikat. Surga aku mohon biarkan malaikatmu ini tetap bersamaku.'_

"Jae-hyung! Kau ini sebenarnya kemana sih selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba. Ahh… itu tidak penting. Bukan hal itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Ujar Junsu, seperti biasa namja imut itu selalu penuh energi dan dengan mudah mengganti pembicaraan. Benar-benar namja yang 'sibuk'.

"Jae-hyung apa kau tahu? Baru saja di forum aku mendapat informasi yang menyenangkan …. Jae-hyung …U-KNOW-SSI AKAN MENGADAKAN PAMERAN TUNGGAL DI PULAU ULLEUNGDO INI! KYAAA….!"

Pletak!

"Ya! Minnie! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

"Kau berteriak seperti itu apa memang sengaja ingin membuat kami tuli mendadak!" Balas Changmin sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat kelakuan dua namdongsaeng kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya kembali berwajah sedih.

"Hyung? Jae-hyung kau kenapa berwajah sedih begitu?" Tanya Junsu. Diusapnya lembut bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa ini kepergian namja yang menginap di penginapanmu itu?" Kini giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"Anio… Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu cemas begitu. Hehehe… ah, aku ke toilet sebentar ya…" Ujar Jaejoong segera pergi keluar kelasnya. '_Yunho hyung…kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan hyung! Begitu tiba di Korea bukannya menemuiku malah menghilang dan pergi ke pulau Ulleungdo!" Sergah Yoochun kesal karena kelakuan seenaknya Yunho.

"Mian Yoochun-ya. Ini karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari malaikatku." Jawab Yunho sambil kembali menyesap morning tea nya.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku kesal padamu hyung! Kau tiba-tiba saja ingin memajukan jadwal pameran dan mengganti tempat pelaksanaanya ke pulau terpencil itu dan hanya memberikan waktu 4 hari untukku mempersiapkannya! Kau kira aku apa!" Teriak Yoochun frustasi. Ia yakin ia akan berumur pendek karena kelakuan artisnya ini. '_kalau sampai aku mati muda bahkan sebelum aku menikah, orang pertama yang aku gentayangi pasti kau hyung!_'

"Hahaha…mian ne Yoochun. Aku pasti sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menanti pameranku kali ini." Ujar Yunho dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

Yoochun menatap hyungnya dengan rasa penuh penasaran, "Tumben sekali hyung. Dan lagi objek lukismu kali ini benar-benar mengejutkan."

"Begitulah. 'malaikat'ku kali ini benar-benar sempurna." Yunho menatap penuh rasa pada lukisannya. Dibelai lembut lukisannya itu, sebuah rasa hangat mengaliri hatinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jae-hyung, Minnie! Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat untuk melihat pembukaannya!" Seru Junsu pada kedua sahabatnya yang tertinggal jauh.

"Ya! Kau dasar bebek montok tak berperasaan! Kau tidak lihat kami kelelahan!" Seru Changmin membalas Junsu.

"Geez… kalian itu."

"Sudahlah Su-ie, Minnie. Kita sudah sampai, bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk saja? Su-ie kau pasti tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil karya U-Know-ssi kan?" Kata Jaejoong berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua namdongsaengnya.

"Kau benar Jae-hyung! Ayo segera kita masuk!"

Jaejoong benar-benar kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang. Ia merasa seperti ikut ada pada setiap momen yang tertuang pada kanvas. Begitu nyata. Dan lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu mengenal sang pelukis.

"Padahal kata Su-ie, U-Know-ssi tidak pernah tampil dimuka public. Aneh sekali." Gumam Jaejoong kembali menikmati lukisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jae-hyung! Apa kau mengenal U0Know-ssi!" Tanya Junsu sedikit berseru saat ia berhasil menemukan Jaejoong.

"Ee? Apa maksudmu Su-ie? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan aneh Junsu.

"ekh… Kalau begitu ikut aku!"

Jaejoong menatap takjub lukisan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Apa benar sosok yang ada dilukisan itu adalah dirinya? Sosok itu benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat.

Jaejoong terperanjat saat ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Ia merupakan malaikat tercantik yang pernah aku lukis." Ujar namja tampan berwajah kecil itu pada Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Kau harus membayar lebih malaikat itu karena sudah melukisnya tanpa ijin."

"Begitu? Apa meminta malaikat itu untuk menjadi malaikat milikku seorang merupakan bayaran yang cukup?" Tanya sosok namja tampan itu yang kini sudah meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Jaejoong yang masih ia peluk dari belakang.

"Hmm… aku rasa itu bayaran yang cukup."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan gaun dan gereja untuk mengikat malaikat itu."

"Benarkah? Tampaknya kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang"

"Tentu saja. Ini demi memiliki malaikatku sepenuhnya. Jadi, apa kita bisa melakukan ritualnya sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Mari, my angel."

Lukisan hitam putih itu menjadi saksi bisu awal terikatnya benang merah kedua namja itu. Sebuah lukisan hitam putih seorang namja cantik dengan sayap malaikat dan sebuah angel ring yang sedang menyanyi. Sebuah lukisan yang berjudul "_My Angel_".

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annyeong cingu…

Kitsu datang dengan sebuah FF oneshot penuh ke-gaje-an dan segala keanehan.

Maaf kalo FF Kitsu ini tidak terlalu memuaskan…

Ide FF ini muncul saat Kitsu lagi nyante di depan teras rumah sambil denger lagu bang cody yang judulnya angel…

Sekali lagi Kitsu ingin menerima saran dan masukan dari cingu yang sudah baca FF full gajeness ini..

So jangan lupa RCL ya…

Terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah diberikan…

Ditunggu masukan dan sarannya ya…

Annyeong…


End file.
